


THE SHIKON PRINCESS

by The Jingo (The_King_in_White)



Series: Now THIS is a Shitpost [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Harems, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_in_White/pseuds/The%20Jingo
Summary: Kagome has endured Inuyasha's abuse for TOO LONG. Now it's time for her to get her revenge on him and the rest of the Shikon gang. This is how.





	1. Chapter 1

one day kagome ran home from school and decided to take a little bit of a vacation so she sat down by the well and hoped inuyasha wouldn't come bother her but HE DID

"it's time to hunt jewel shards SLUT" inuyasha screamed jumping up out of the darkness and punching kagome in the face and then breaking her arms breaking her ribs breaking her legs but it wasn't as bad as him breaking her heart why did he always do this to her she was a good and loyal girl and she never ran around with anyone else but he was always running around with KIKYO THAT GOD DAMN BITCH WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY

"i see you didnt learn your lesson" inuaysha sneered and then took off his clothes and tore off kagome's clothes "no don't" she cried but he didn't care and raped her with his four inch syphilis dick and weeping genital warts and also crabs

kagome laid their broken and crying as inuyasha raped her over and over in the vagina in the mouth in the ass and left her naked and bleeding on the floor of the whellhouse covered in blood and semen and then he stepped on her back and broke her hips and then pissed on her head and then took a shit on her bloody wounds "that'll teach you now get to work if you don't want me to punish you again" then inuysaha threw kagome down the well and jumped in after her


	2. Chapter 2

kagome landed on other side of the well and then inuyasha was there and threw her up "AYY GO FOR IT" he yelled adn then sango threw her boomerang and it hit kagome in the ribs and broke every one and then she fell on the ground and miroko ran up and started molesting her for a little bit and then he got bored "come on you shard detecting slut let's get to work"

pain and blood was everywhere and kagome cried but she was a good girl and loyal to her friends so she got up and smiled when sango punched her teeth out and then made her brain focus and then realized "we need to go north 65 miles and there is a jewel shard not big its just small but we should get there before naraku" and then inuyasha laughed and slapped her ass "good work shard detector keep it up and i'll only spank you ten times tongith" and kagome smiled sadly and they started walked

ten minutes later they came and met a tentacle demon and kagome could see the pink light inside of it and knew there was shard and said "inuyasha you need to cut off the head that's where it is!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Inuyasha screamed and slapped kagome so hard her skull cracked and then threw her at the tentacle monster "you stupid fucking slut why dont you just get raped for a while and calm it down and then we'll take the shard that's all you're good for YOU DUMB BITCH" and kagome cried and started to get molested while all of her friends laffed

SUDDENLY there was poison whip of light!

"How unlightly you filthy ningens. This Sesshormaru doesn't want to see something like that agian."

kagome look up at her saviour with bloodshot eye "why did you save me?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

sesshy was a inu daiyoukai he stood six foot three inches weighs 187 pouds (LOOK IT UP FOR YOURSELF IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME) and had waist length silver hair with eye length bangs and gold eyes with slit pupils and on his face were birthmarks two magenta strips on each cheek and one indigo blue moon on his forehead and also one more magenta stripe on eyelids

sesshy also had claws on his hands and his feet but he only had one left arm because right was cut off by the BASERD INUWISHA and he wore white kimono with red flower patterns and white hakama and no stains because he used brite organic bleach and had a sword on his hip named tokijin (means demon fighting god) and his feet were tucked into black ankle boots

over top his clothes sesshy wore black body arumor that covered belly and a skiped shoulder guard on left shoulder also he has healing heavnely fang TENSEIDA i forgot to mention earlierand finally he had yellow and blue silk belt wrap that hung down in the front

"this seshhoumaru demands to know what you are doing ningen" he said coldly with a leer on his beautiful mouth "and why you have engaged in this unsightly display"

"this sango things that sesshmaru should mind his own business and just let that inuyasha punished that kagome" sango said and then she ran up and tried to puns sheshhy but then he dodge and kicked her in the ribs and broken all her fats and then ran up to his FOOOLISH LITTLE OTOUTOTO and slapped him and then picked up kagome and ran away and flew away and cradled her in his tail and then took her to sexy hot springs and looked at her beautiful faice

kagome was 5 year old girl with DD cup breasts and she stood at 5;55; and weighed 1230 lbs and had midnight inknight dinknight hair and it glittered like stars and her warm brown eyes flittered with tears and she started to cry but then sesshoy growled because his demon instincts were going crazy and he said MY MATE and then bit her on the neck and the bit formed a crescent moon mark and then he kissed her and she took off their clothes and they parked the beef bus in tuna town


	4. Chapter 4

kagome woke up next morning no pain no dirty just warm and tingles in her wummy because she had consensual sex for the first time in her life and it was even with sexy seshhy (hes a beast mrrawr I wish i owned him but i dont all i can do is use my hommede dildo and seriously like why cant i just buy one sessy shape from the story like its 2018 comon)

"hello my mate" she said and stood up and then looked at sesshy and he looked back and looked away and looked back and looked rey deep and then said 'u are hanyou now' and kagome said what and then she ranned to the mirror and looked inside and saw she had black cat ears cat tails brown cat eyes and fox whiskers but then her eyes flashed with sacred power and the mirror blew up but kagome was happy because she still had some human in her (humans arent bad ok but i just think that its important for kagome to no be human anymore)

Kagome Hagomirshi was a 6'5 genderfluid female halfcatdemon halffixdemon halfinuyoukai haave human also penis with inch 40 size watts and a-cup titiies (healthy at every side only men care about big bioobs). but THEN inuasha appear

AY BITCH he said but then KOUGA ran up and punched everybody in the face and said GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE and then he picked up kagome and ran away and ran to the mountains where he had palace (i knosw we didt see it in the show but comon hes THE WOLF PRINCE he obviously has one he just doesnt show it up) and then he took kagome inside and she said

FUCK

MY

BITCHTITTIES

and she was wetted and she didnt no why and then kouga sniff her said she was in heat like dogggo so they laid down on the floor and he put his vagina on her penis and then they went squish squish squish and then they cammed and kagome was pregnant but then she cried because she cheated on sheessy but kouga bit her neck against and then was new mark it was shaped like red sun and looked like a red sun and he said YOUR MY MATE NOW TOO

sesshoumaru ran up and said NO and then he took off his clothes and fucked kouga in the ear and then bit his neck and said MY MATE and kouga said OH FUCK but it was too late and mate mark formed on his neck it looked like green pickaxe and was shaped like Morri's horse sized dragon dildo she named Frank and then pack was formed and kouda was pregnant sesshom baby and kagome was pregnat kouga baby and sesshoumar was pregnant naraku baby

Kagome was alpha

Sesshoumaru was alpha

Kouga was alpha

**this is now my OT3**


	5. robot pussy rejecting incels

kagome woke up next day and saw kouga kissing sesshomaru "hey boys she smiled" she said and then went to kitchen for some bangers and mash

"mmm" sessho kissed kouga back and then touched his mate mark and then touched his belly where baby was forme and he had little tears in his sunshine liquid eyes "i love u" and kagome came back in and cried because it was so beautiful two sexy men confessing love and not afraid of homophobia and rectum aids

LERT'S get MARRIED kouga shoulded and bounced up and down and his wolf tail wagged and his ponytail bobbed and his tongue waggled and his ears flopped and his fingers bangled and his testicles wobbled

THAT SOUNDS LIKE A REALLY GOOD IDEA kagome said and then t

hey all got up and got dressed and went to find the priest

**HAIL**

thirteen secs later (same amount of time it took inuyashs to cum when he raped shippu with his microdick) they were standing in the chruch

there was kagome covered in kimono with cheese nipples painted on her eyelids

there was sehssomu covered in white virgin wedding dress (BUT NOT A VIRGIN FUCK YOU SHITLORDS FUCK DEBT FREE VIRGINS) because he didnt accept gender roles

there was kouga covered in

and there was priest he didnt ware anything just naked free as a bird like god intended

**SATAN**

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today  
To get through this thing called life  
Electric word life it means forever and that's a mighty long time  
But I'm here to tell you there's something else (Go crazy)" said priest

and then everyone stood up and cheered as kagome kissed sesshomaru's swollen mantits and kouga kissed sessho's swollen asshole in degenerace to his position as LORD OF THE WEST ALPHA WOLF CLAN EMPEROR KING OVER THE SEA SON OF HEAVEN and also HIS HOLY HIGHNESS ALFRID VON WINKLESMURS.


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T REPORT ME

I CAN'T GO BACK TO PRISON

two days later it was their honeymoon and sesshy was hitting kagome from the back "oh yes touch me yes fuck me" "OF COURSE WHORE" sesshomaru replied and started slapping her buttcheeks and they were really getting into it and the sweat was in the air like that one french porno movie where the presidents wife was fucking the pizza guy and they had that club song playing in the background what was it called something something by drowsy and gvucho?

anyway the lighting was really good oscar award winning performance if i ever have sex i want it to be just like that

"hey don't leave me out" naraku busted in the window and choke shesshomru and then choked kagome and then went to the cuck closet and fucked kouga and then choked him too and then satisfied that he finally got the shikon princess for his own self naraku tickled his butt with his tentacle and then picked up kagome and ran away to his dark smoke and sexy castle

kagome woke up scared and saw naraku sitting in the chair beside the bed drinking red bull "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WHY DID YOU DO THAT"

naraku looked at her and he had tears in his purple eye and he got down on his knees and rubbed kagomes feet and said "oh but kagome i always loved you and im a good guy and i didnt do all that bad stuff it was inuyasha pretending to be me and im just lonely and misunderstoood and my hair is really nice will you marry me and stay here with me" and kagome looked at him with her priestess powers and said OKAY because she saw he was really a good person

then they took off all their clothes and kagome fucked naraku in the ass in the pussy in the eyeballs and in the tentacle and it was good shit and in the end naraku was pregantn

kagome now pregnant shesho baby

kouga pregnant shesho baby

sessho pregnant naraku baby

naraku pregnant kagome baby

now four babies and maybe one more inuyasha pregnant inuaysha baby cos he fucked himself (except not really penis too small so maybe used a turkey baster)

AN pls give baby name suggestions but it better not be fucking ELVIS


	7. abortion is a misnomer

for 300 years inutaisho was foreverial tiedup delitzed with stone tongue stone belly and stony fnigers but then he woke up because sessho had baby and it make him really happy could youkai and humans has baby and there woudl be no reason for them to hate each other anymoe

inutaisho woke up in the dirty and he was BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG DOG but then he turned into sexy white hair manwolf form and ran away to the southeast west in order to find his long lost sons

first he ran into inuyasha and got raped and then raped him back and then smelled like dirtham and buttoks and inuasha was pregnant was baby inuyasha one baby inutasiho one baby miroko one baby ODA NOBUNAGA

disgusted by how much of a FUCKING FAGGOT inuyasha was the INO NU TAISHU ran away to the east northwestsouth until he found sesshomaru "hello my son" he said and then they had a little kiss and then they took off their clothes and seshomaru put his tony stark in inutaisho's iron man and they made sixteen baby all named NICE UPDATE

satisfied by new family and chinese checkers both son and daddy and daughter all ran off to the updown leftright to find kagome and then naraku was there and they all screamed NOOOOOOOOO because kagome was freshraped and grape except it wasn't apples so everything was conseusal so they all put bangus in angus and then everyone was pregnant and ready for babyfic

kagome pregant inuyasha baby (rape) kagome baby sesshoumaru baby inutaisho baby naraku baby kouga baby steve jobs baby

kouga pregnant kagome baby kouga baby my baby

sesshomaru pregnant kagome baby kouga baby naraku baby inutaisho baby

inutaisho pregnant inuyasha baby (not rape) sesshomaru baby kouga baby kagome baby

naruko pregant kagome baby only

inuyasha pregnant 33 miroku baby

AN - JOHN I HOPE YOUR MOM GETS HERPES IN THE CENTER OF HER ASSHOLE AND YOU CATCH IT YOU INBRED FUCK

 


	8. Chapter 8

g-cup-sama OPENED HER EYES and looked at naraku and said 'i forgive u' because they lived together in the castle for ninety nine nights and she learned that he was a real and gentle chicken boy "now let me go" and naraku looked sad and there were tears in his eyes and maybe he let her go maybe he didnt let her go but they didn't know what would become of it because then suddenly sesshomaru showed up!

sesshomaru was three legged fox barbarian with red left ear white right eye wearing purple panties and a tattoo on his forehead that said ITACHI DESERVED BETTER and he ran inside naruaku castle and ran up three stairs and down one hallway and up other hallway and through the doors the forest and the spirit and then bursted into the bedroom and say naruku and g-cup-sama naked in bed and pregnant and then he got super mad

MARTINA YOU ARE A SLUT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FIRST YOU CHEAT ON ME AND THEN YOU HAD THE GALL TO COME UP TO ME AND ASK ME TO GET YOU THE DAY AFTER PILL TO ABORT YOUR CHEATING BASTARD BABY

so anyway sesshormaru showed up and it was time to get fucked. g-cup-sama was preggers with the rapesonbaby of a worthless fucktard that spawn like 3000 episodes of filler while accomplishing fuck all so sesshomaru got fucking pissed off and showed up and shoved his clawed hand up narakus asshole and dragged his guts out and then barbequed them and then took a big shit all over swagkage before transfering naraku's gaybabies to an artifical womb because abortion is wrong

after that g-cup-sama and white dog haired motherfucker fan back to kouga's sweaty armpitcave and waited for baby to be born


	9. Chapter 9

**inuasha showed up the very next day with his daddy in his asshole**

THE HALFDOG demon was so fucking pissed off that kagome ran away and didn't lick his shit stained asshole forever and ever and ever and ever and everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand ever to make up for his murderdeathkill of Kikyosama

longstoryshot inuyasha was kind of like a genital wart he required massive masturbation and also rape and cheese to make it through the day he was so addicted to eating perfume that it wasn't even funny but he did it anyway and it rotted his brain and made him kill and rape and poop on and beat up and abuse and hate and love and peel and ran and swim and take jello shots off kagome's whipcream tienails because FUCK ITALY

anyway eough said about that

inuyasha showed up the very nexst day inside sheshormarus bed and he was sweaty gay and not fat tolerant and also beermug breath and he was so drunk that he was full of the spirit of gaytoxicmasculinity and androlove and hated all strains of wimmins and as such he decide to beat the shit out of kagome beat the shit out of kouga beat the shit out of sesshormaru beat the shit out of inutaisho beat the shit out miroku beat the shit out of sango beat the shit out of shippo beat the shit out of souta beat the shit out of kaede beat the shit out of shippo beat the shit out of kiyou beat the shit out of tom beat the shit out of harry potter beat the shit out of naruto beat the shit out of bankotsu beat the shit out of mistress centipere beat the shit out of kaguya and beat the shit out of the zerg all in one

after that evil won and the death star was defeated FOR NOW

VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA VOTE OBAMA


	10. Chapter 10

suddenly kagome woke up and there was blood in her pussy

OH NO BABY IS COMING

kaouga and sesshormaru and inutashi all ran in the room naked with balls ganglin but there was no naruaku cause hw was dead and kagome scream BABY IS COMING and then they all gathered around the bed like in dragon ball super except not saiyan and not all men there was a woman in the middle for fucks sake THIS IS NOT SEXIST AT ALL

then kagome squatted in the dirt and took a big shit in the mud and babies lsipped out of her pussy and ass because anal pregnancy is how male pregnancy work

sesshormaru was inpsired by this so he sat in the dirt and took a big shit and there was blodd and shit everywhere

kouga saw this and was scared so he drank 300 bottles of beer and gave his baby fetal alcohol syndrome in the very last second and then feel sleep and laid on the ground and shat the bed and bled all in the pillows and there was baby

so then we have three baby kagome baby naraku baby sesshor baby kouga baby no wait that is four baby.

Sesshomaru was mother and kouga was dad to baby named itachi

kouga was mother and sesshormaru was baby to day named itachi

kagome was mother and sehssomaru was dad to baby named itachi

naraku was mother and kagome was dad to baby named carl

there was four baby no grown up there and al different colors of white rainbow and sweat. they were chosen by japanese gods amatararsu trukiyomi and also zeus. then sudden old shikon gang showed up

first was miroku he is a human monk that wear purple clothes to match his purple eyes black hair and human balls and he has a hole in his hand that kills everything so naraku died and kagome inherit power and kagome was raped by miroku so she knew time was to get rid of him so she waved her hand and his asshole opend up and swallowed him

second was sango buttermilk swallowed by rattlesnake that was hateld by kouga and also inuyasha and she hated her brother and loved her whitewolf demon girlfriend ayame so kagome decided to get revenge by shoving a redhotpoker up sango's greasysmellyhairyvagina and that burned her alive and she died AS SHE DESERVED SINCE SHE DIDN'T DEFEND KAGOME FROM INUYASHA PROPERLY

shippo was a baby that suckle kagomes nips so hes okay

lasltly is inuasha the worst man that ever breathed his body smelled like rapejuice and he was corvered in moss and hair. he feell in love with uman priested named kikyo and then was sealed to tree and then freed by kagome and then he DIDNT THROW AWAY KIKOY AND LOVE KAGOME what a fucking piece of shit he also reminds me of luffy except without the strawhat and with the addition of mascular degeneration

anyway so LOSER INUYASHA was captured by kouga and then seshormaru made him die because he was a filthy hanyou and then kouga made him die because he was a filthy dog and then kagome made him die because he was a fiithy cheater and then shippo made him die because he grew up no parents and was a shitty dad and then sango kill him because he rape kagome and then miroku kill him because they were both gay

finally naraku rise from the dirty and kill inuaysha because once naraku was onigumo and neither of them got their diks wet with inuyasha anal secretions

HERE IS THE END OF THE STORY YOU SPASTIC FUCKS I BET YOU HAVEN'T GONE TO THE GYM TODAY ALL YOU DO IS SPEND YOUR DAYS READING SHITTY FANFICTION AND EATING MASS PRODUCED SALAMI AND WATCHING YOUR BROS TAKE A BIG SHIT

_seriously Inuyasha was an ace fucking sweet anime i just wish it didn't spend every second trying to fuck me in the ass_


	11. Epilogue

"i hope your entire family gets molested" - kagome higurashi 2020


End file.
